


【德哈】氪石与太阳风

by Verdureee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bottom Harry, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Wordcount: 6763
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdureee/pseuds/Verdureee
Summary: 德拉科在和哈利做爱时会暂时性失去魔力而哈利在高潮时会魔力暴动。别纠结这个题目和设定，纯粹小破车。





	【德哈】氪石与太阳风

***

 

战后的马尔福庄园进行了一次修缮。多比割下的那盏枝型吊灯被另一盏水晶吊灯取而代之，光线略嫌昏暗的房屋里新添置了些烛台，曾经张牙舞爪地陈设在厅堂的尖兵利器也悄无声息地消失了，但和这里有关的记忆仍旧沉积在房屋的边边角角。

哈利知道这不是个约会。他从德拉科握着他的微微颤抖的手里就知道了。他们在偷偷摸摸溜进庄园里、哈利的手被花园的孔雀啄了一口时那种轻松的状态从那扇大门打开的一霎就演变成一种更深层的情绪。

“波特，”德拉科说，“这里的过去是不可磨灭的。马尔福家族的也是。”

德拉科说话的语调很平淡，可是哈利几乎能听到一个个未宣之于口的疑问。

霍格沃兹的最后一年，他们过的风风火火、莽莽撞撞，从势同水火到云开月明未免走的仓促了些，也难怪德拉科仍然存着一分不确定。

“我知道。”哈利斜靠在木桌上，微微仰头去看表情颇有几分严肃的德拉科。哈利有限的言辞技能点大概都点到了反唇相讥上，而他们这段历史的个中曲折也并不是三言两语能说清的，所以哈利不知道他能说什么，只知道他能做什么。

他伸手去够德拉科的脖颈，将自己的唇送了上去。

德拉科的表情有一瞬间的松动。他一开始并没有动作，仿佛并不相信哈利确定一般。哈利用舌头轻轻推了推他的嘴唇，他才回过神来。德拉科一只手撑着桌子，另一只手环着哈利的腰，将舌头伸进哈利顺从地张开的嘴里，热切地吸吮着他。哈利被他推到桌上吻的晕晕乎乎的，眼里只有那双山雨欲来的灰蓝色眼睛和纤长的浅色睫毛，色令智昏地伸手去捏德拉科的臀部，把他往自己的方向带。

德拉科离开哈利的唇，挑起一边的眉毛似笑非笑地看着他，“看来我们有个小问题。”

啊，其实也不是个 _太小_ 的问题。

哈利发誓他不是故意的，不过刚刚他那么一带，两个心性还有些不稳的青春期少年的躁动好巧不巧地打了个照面。他有些紧张兮兮地晃荡着悬在空中的小短腿，悄悄挪了挪。

德拉科的目光在哈利可疑的部位停留了一会儿，开口道：“我想——”

“别说出来，德拉科，”哈利捂住了斯莱特林的嘴，“是的！当然——我是说，可以，没问题。”

哈利在心里给了自己一巴掌。梅林保佑他以后不要再语无伦次到这个样子。他和德拉科的相处一旦涉及到了性，他总是有几分紧张——那毕竟是一片他们都没涉足过的幽深水域。

“下次应允的时候你该先知道自己答应了什么。”斯莱特林弯起嘴角去解哈利的腰带，将哈利的裤子剥下来，又扯下自己的。哈利怀着一棵秋天的树看落叶的心情打量着滑到石制地板的他下半身的所有衣物，揣测着他是不是将和陪伴了他十九年的童贞道别——天知道德拉科想做什么。

哈利的小腿肚子很紧实，德拉科几乎惊叹地抚摸着。那真是为魁地奇而生的——不，或许这正是魁地奇的魔力塑造的，德拉科想。哈利看上去有些羞窘，在德拉科的手捏了他的小腿一把时他甚至颤抖了一下。

那双手向上移到膝弯，然后是大腿后侧。德拉科捞起哈利的腿，亲吻着哈利的膝盖。哈利感到他的膝盖似乎要像一块热锅上的黄油似的化掉了。这是正常的吗？他想。马尔福的唇上该有个什么咒语，不然他不该感到整个人都要灼烧起来。

“张开腿。”斯莱特林轻轻拍了拍哈利的大腿。

哈利纠结了一下，还是别扭地分开腿。当然，现在马尔福庄园的客厅没有人，甚至连画像都被马尔福贴心地翻了过去，但他仅存的那点羞耻心还是让他的脸烧的通红。

德拉科将哈利的腿再拉的开些，双手抵住他的腿根让他的双腿以一种近乎色情的姿势在桌上打开。然后更多的亲吻和抚摸曲曲折折地从腿弯蔓延到大腿内侧，直至腿根。德拉科甚至在哈利白皙的大腿内侧咬了一口，然后那苍白修长的手握住了哈利的性器连同自己的，缓缓开始动作。

“操，马尔福。”哈利呻吟道。

德拉科站起身，在哈利的下颌和脖颈上落下更多的吻。哈利环住德拉科的脖颈，将两人一起带到桌上。

一只手将哈利的套头衫整个推了上去，然后摩挲着他的乳首。哈利将手覆盖在德拉科的手上，想要拿开它又想要被继续抚弄。德拉科捉起他的手按在桌上，然后是亲吻，更多的亲吻和吸吮。哈利可怜的乳尖被吻得通红。他感觉到一股灼热的力量在他的身体里集聚，像一杯即将溢出的水。他们磨蹭着彼此的身体，喘息着，温热的呼吸凌乱地交织在一起。哈利在愈发迅速而深重的动作下颤抖起来，浑身发烫。

“You are so hot.” 德拉科将头埋在哈利胸前模糊不清地说，不知道在说哈利身体的热度还是他现在的样子。

他起身将哈利翻了个身，让他趴在桌上，翘起屁股。他的手揉捏着哈利饱满的臀瓣，顺着臀部的曲线触碰到哈利的双球，再往下到前液汇集的前端。他往前挺动着，灼热的性器在哈利的腿根和臀缝间寻求着摩擦。

哈利下意识地夹紧大腿，腿间柔嫩的皮肤不多时被蹭的发红发热，像是坐在魁地奇扫帚上飞行了整整一天之后似的。他的身体随着身后的顶弄一下一下往前倾，前液几乎打湿了德拉科的手。

高潮来的毁天灭地。他们中不知道是谁发出了一声尖叫，然后稀里哗啦一阵响，把两人都吓了一跳。

桌旁的陈列柜里，纳西莎最爱的那个装饰花瓶碎了。

德拉科惊恐地睁大了眼睛。哈利眨巴眨巴失焦的绿眼睛，迷惑地看着德拉科，“你的尖叫把那个花瓶震碎了？”

德拉科从哈利的身上爬下来，顺手把哈利拉起来，短促地瞟了他一眼，“那是你的尖叫。”

哈利觉得他的脸要红透了。胖夫人大概会嫉妒这个的，他的大脑毫无助益地讥讽道。

他干咳了一声掩饰自己的尴尬，正想开口说些什么，壁炉里突然传来了什么声音。

“天，这个时间！一定是我妈妈。”德拉科捡起散落到地上的衣物和魔杖塞给哈利，“去盥洗室换衣服，我来解决这边。”

哈利像只被车灯逮了个正着的鹿一样惊慌地蹿进了盥洗室。当然，纳西莎知道他们俩之间的事情，但是她恐怕还不想知道她那历史悠久的长桌又见证了些什么。

德拉科捡起地上的魔杖，哆嗦着手向花瓶扔了个修复如初。这个花瓶还在纳西莎是个少女时便是她最钟爱的一个花瓶——她甚至舍不得拿它插花。德拉科怀疑她看到满地的碎片会给自己个不可饶恕咒。

当他终于穿戴完整之后他长舒了一口气，心里充满劫后余生的喜悦。

“小龙，”纳西莎不知什么时候鬼魅般地站到了他身边，阴恻恻地开口道，“你介意解释一下这个花瓶吗？”

德拉科愣愣地凝视着地上花瓶的遗体，开始思考人生（以及最没有痛苦的死法）。他大概是没有扔准魔咒，他揣测道。事到如今，他也只能承认自己失手摔碎它了。

正当风暴将至的时候，哈利波特旋风似的从盥洗室急急跑了出来，脸上还挂着丝可疑的潮红。他停到德拉科面前，那并不高大的身影有效地阻止了纳西莎冰冷的目光。

“我不小心摔碎它了，马尔福夫人。”哈利开口道，他掏出魔杖，快速地施了个修复如初，那个花瓶很乖巧地回复到了一开始的样子。

哈利波特，伟大的救世主！德拉科在心里咏叹道。他那已经为格兰芬多沦陷的心又一次沦陷了，甜腻腻地为他哼唱起情歌来。

纳西莎的眼底云销雨霁，彩彻区明。她柔和地点点头，展开了一个温暖的微笑，“没关系，哈利。唉——这只花瓶太沉重了，是不好拿。你没有伤到手吧？有没有被吓到？”

德拉科在旁边望着那只不过半截手臂高的花瓶翻了个白眼。花瓶太沉？她怎么不担心哈利会不会被猫头鹰压垮了肩膀呢。至于被吓到——哈，想想死去的伏地魔该是什么表情吧！被一只马尔福家的花瓶吓到！

纳西莎环顾四周，又注意到厅里翻过去的那堆画像。她微微颦眉，询问地看着德拉科。

哈利注意到纳西莎的目光，赶紧又掏出魔杖将那些画像翻了回来。

“我翻过去那些画像是因为——”德拉科开口道。

“因为你们要在客厅的桌子上——哦我的天！”那张咸鱼翻身的女士画像尖着嗓音抢先说。她扑腾着那把浮夸的羽毛扇，似乎要把她由声音构建出的画面全部扇出脑海外。

哈利看上去似乎要因为羞愧晕倒一样，德拉科悄悄伸手攥住了哈利的手。纳西莎把两人的小动作看在眼里，心里大概也有七八分明白。她佯装不知所云地维持着面部表情，直到哈利消失在壁炉的绿焰中。

 

***

 

德拉科对格里莫广场十二号总有着说不完的意见，哈利总结到。他会对着家具抱怨它们的主人糟糕的品味，皱着眉头去扯墙面上行将剥落的墙纸，然后一脸性冷淡地钻到哈利的被窝。

德拉科开始这么做的时候，哈利睡觉都带上了点视死如归的味道。可斯莱特林倒除了日常的亲亲抱抱以外并不多做些什么。哈利每次一边被撩拨的脸红心跳一边在心里大骂德拉科一边自我唾弃一边还是不能将他拒之门外，睡眠质量都被折腾的下降了不少。

“又来了，德拉科？”哈利望着被一件样式复杂的黑斗篷裹的严严实实的马尔福。

斯莱特林打了个喷嚏，“喔――别那么不情愿，我知道你想我了，波特。让拜访者在大雪里站这么久可不大合适。”

“……”

一个软乎乎冰冷冷的东西堵在哈利嘴唇上。马尔福将他抱在怀里，把他从内到外舔的湿漉漉的。

“瞧见没，凉了凉了。”他假笑道。

哈利翻了个白眼，放弃一般回抱着他，将自己的温暖传递过去。

小时候看到雪天里的流浪猫狗，哈利总希望能把它们捡回家，只可惜德斯理一家对毛茸茸脏兮兮的小生物避之不及。现在他也终于可以收养些什么了。他恍惚地想。

格里莫广场也已经重修过了，褪去了那层阴暗的外衣，在暖黄色的灯光下竟也能透露出丝温馨来。

两人洗完澡后窗外还下着雪。斯莱特林舒舒服服地叹了口气，将手贴到了哈利的腰间，自背后将他摁在怀里，顺道隔着哈利的棉麻睡衣捏了捏他的小屁股。哈利惊喘了一声，他被紧紧锢在斯莱特林怀里没法转身，只能对他怒目而视。

德拉科半支起身子，勾起哈利的下巴给了他一个绵长的吻，然后细细密密地辗转过了脖颈与肩膀。睡衣一点点滑下，露出锁骨和半只小巧圆润的肩膀。德拉科睡袍底下的膝盖伸到哈利的腿间，让哈利几乎是坐在他的腿根，然后意味不明地蹭着哈利的下体。

哈利被德拉科蹭的身子几乎整个融化在斯莱特林怀里，积攒了许久的心头火起。斯莱特林的硬挺以一种近乎无耻的方式抵在他的屁股上。哈利转过头，吻着德拉科的喉结，伸出舌尖舔弄着，刻意用臀部蹭着德拉科的腿根。“你想操我吗，德拉科？”哈利轻声问，“还是你就是蹭蹭？”

哈利的每次撩拨感觉都像梅林的奇迹。德拉科听到自己呻吟了一声，然后径直把哈利压到了身下。“我想要你。”德拉科单刀直入地说。

“我以为你不会说呢。”哈利将头埋在枕头里说。

他挑开了哈利睡衣的纽扣，用食指和中指夹着哈利挺立的乳尖。哈利敏感地瑟缩起来。德拉科搂着他的腰将哈利摆弄到整个人趴跪在床上，牙齿一点点咬过他的脊椎，手隔着内裤抚摸着鼓起的一团。“你有幻想过我们做爱的情景吗？”德拉科在哈利的耳边问，“我幻想过。在斯莱特林的休息室里，在黒湖边，在霍格沃兹荒废的走廊。你会对我拳脚相加，而我们会互抛恶咒。”他的手从裤边滑了进去，手掌抵着那已经开始硬挺的器官。

不过多存了丝非分之想，烟雾一样在心里绕转了许久，却竟也等到得偿所愿的时候。

“这也是我以为的，德拉科，”哈利说，“你和我想象的不一样。”

“别以为我会对你手软，”德拉科低声说，他的手好像要重申他的话似的在哈利下身重重地揉弄起来。哈利陡然抽了一口气，咬着牙说，“我可没指望和你有关的一切——”他加重了“一切”这个词，“——是软的。”

“你有个肮脏的小脑袋瓜，”德拉科把哈利的底裤脱了下来，扔到一边，在哈利白嫩的屁股掴了一掌。哈利惊叫了一声，觉得自己的屁股被打的发烫。

柔软的嘴唇覆盖上德拉科的手刚刚落下的地方，轻轻吻了一下，然后德拉科的拇指按到了哈利不安收缩的穴口。他从床边拉出了自己的魔杖，打算来个润滑咒，可是用了三遍都没成功。

哈利因为身后的人迟迟没有进一步动作有些紧张地动了动，当看到德拉科下床的时候眼神不确定了起来。“德拉科，你要做什么？”他咬了咬嘴唇，看上去像一只被踢开的小狗。

“Lubrica,”德拉科将哈利的魔杖捡给他，因为失败的咒语脸上有几分红晕，“润滑咒，你来。”他牵引着格兰芬多的手到他的后方。

哈利羞得几乎想把头埋在枕头里闷死自己，却还是定了定心神往自己的后穴念了个润滑咒。他因为突如其来的一阵冰凉抖了一下——天，好像有点多了。不仅是身体里面，哈利的整个穴口和腿根都被那些不知名的液体打的湿透，汁水淋漓。

德拉科呻吟了一声，用食指在哈利泛着水光的嫩红穴口按摩了几周，缓缓地探入他的身体。后穴被打着转的手指一点点破开，复又重新绞紧他的手指。德拉科把整根指头送进去，再缓慢地抽出，并着两指重新回到哈利的身体里。哈利在德拉科的手指擦过他的敏感点时发出了一声浅浅的呻吟，身子收缩的死紧。

“操我，”哈利呻吟道，“我想要你进来。”

德拉科抽出将哈利的后穴操的松软的手指，将他翻过身来，抱到自己的腿上。"Ride me."

“Kinky bastard.”哈利嘟囔了一声。他半环着德拉科的肩膀，羞恼地将德拉科的那根东西抵到穴口，往下沉着身子。他的身体因为私处被撕裂开的疼痛和隐秘的快感打着颤，德拉科忍不住伸手托住哈利的臀部。

“别太急切了，”德拉科喘息道，“我们有一整个晚上，波特。”

“那你就别往上动，马尔福！”哈利泪眼朦胧地拆穿道。

到底气血方刚的年纪，学不来抵死缠绵温柔缱绻的一套，一到急色的时候，满心满意都是干柴烈火天雷地火的想头。哈利摇晃着腰肢，让德拉科整根没入他的身子，在被插到深处时发出了一声软糯的啜泣。

“You are going to be the death of me.”德拉科捧着哈利的脸颊叹息道。

“我觉得我才是该说这句话的人。”哈利将头搁在他的肩膀上说，“你该死的怎么这么——”

“是你太紧了，波特。”德拉科一手搂了哈利的腰，一手将哈利的臀瓣分的更开，“又湿又紧。”

“闭嘴，马尔福。”哈利脸上晕红，尝试性地翘着屁股在德拉科身上动了动腰肢。两人都闷哼了一声。

德拉科的手顺着哈利的臀部抚摸到尾骨，后腰与后背，带着点安抚的味道。哈利不自觉在他的手心蹭了蹭，像一只敛起尖牙利爪的猫。

“你是怎么养成平时叫德拉科床上叫马尔福的习惯的？”德拉科用拇指和食指捻起哈利肿胀的乳尖往上提了提。

“我只是——啊，你别乱动——在想咒你的时候才叫马尔福。”

“随你怎么说，波特。”德拉科将拇指按在哈利的嘴唇上，微微施力进入哈利的口腔。格兰芬多呻吟了一声，含住了他的手指，用舌头轻轻舔弄着，在他的身上打开身子摆动着腰臀，青涩的取悦动人得很。

“我想拥有你。”德拉科拿出手指，对着那双水色潋滟的眸子说。

“如果你没注意到的话，你现在在我身体里。”

“你的所有。”德拉科低声说。身体与灵魂，光明与黑暗，棱角与柔软。他想听哈利所有的故事，再蛮不讲理地占据所有新篇。

“As much as you can.”哈利挑战地看着他，眼中光华流转。

他将哈利推到床上，压着他的肩膀和他做爱。哈利双腿大开，开口便是软软一串拜托不要慢点给我别顶那里用力的求饶，性器硬到发疼，红肿不堪的穴口偏偏又随着每次又深又重的动作痉挛一般地吸着德拉科的阴茎，乖顺得紧。

他在被逼上高潮时破碎开来，浑身颤抖不止，德拉科射在他身体里时他也不知道是被操地爽了还是疼了的哼哼了一声，把头埋到德拉科怀里。

他们安静地享受着这片刻的静谧，依偎在彼此温热的——温热的？

德拉科冷的一哆嗦。

“萨拉查——”他抬头望着那本该镶嵌着一面窗户的墙，喃喃道。

“德拉科？”哈利在德拉科温暖的身体底下探出头来，马上被冷的缩回脑袋。隆冬的雪和风正通过墙上偌大的一个窟窿侵袭着室内的温暖。“窗户怎么了？”

“碎了。”德拉科简明扼要地回答道。

“修复如初。”德拉科念道。

无事发生。

“修复如初。”哈利念道。

窗户回归完好。

德拉科望着哈利若有所思，“你真会吸。”

哈利老脸一红，“我告诉你慢一点了。”

“什么？不是，”德拉科挑眉，“你真的有个肮脏的小脑袋瓜——我是说，不知什么原因，我感觉我的魔力在我们做爱的时候会转移到你身上。而你——你知道魔力暴动是什么感觉吗？”

“怎么？”哈利不明所以地问。“——哦！我高潮的时候确实感觉——但是那不是只有未成年巫师才会？”

德拉科摇头，“我开始庆幸我没有把你压在玻璃窗上操了，”他说，“老实说，我真的有想过。”

“你该睡了。”

身边的斯莱特林轻笑了一声，“你不该修那扇窗户的。那可是一扇有纪念意义的窗户。”

哈利闭着眼睛，双颊通红。

他怕是一辈子也忘不了这扇窗户。二十岁的一天，它和哈利保存着二十年的贞操一起碎了一地，门户大开间，洁白的雪花纷纷扬扬飘洒进原本铜环深锁的里屋。

 

***

 

他们不在乎会打碎多少次窗，震塌多少张床。德拉科喜欢看哈利被硬生生一点点揉碎的样子，喜欢看哈利将清洁咒润滑咒往自己身上招呼时转瞬即逝的羞赧神情，喜欢用粗暴的性事将格兰芬多挫骨扬灰。他们不甘示弱地在彼此身上留下指痕吻痕抓痕咬痕，却又偷偷地将它们藏在衣服底下，在深夜褪下衣服沐浴时望着它们游神。

哈利波特是一块氪石，这不仅仅在于他会让德拉科的魔力暂时性消失。他和他那乱糟糟的头发，歪斜的老古董式眼镜，过于宽松的衬衫和破旧的牛仔裤是德拉科审美观中的一场大灾难，可德拉科还是每每在看到他上挑的微笑和绿的发亮的眼瞳时短暂地丧失语言和思考能力，怀疑自己是不是还活在梦里。他会和德拉科因为盒子里的最后一块南瓜饼大打出手，因为支持的魁地奇球队争执的面红耳赤，会把魔法部的文件扔的满桌满床满地板直让德拉科觉得格兰杰和韦斯莱站在床边看着他们滚床单，也会三更半夜才从外面回来偷偷溜到德拉科的被窝里将冰凉的脚蹭到德拉科身上，冰凉的手搁到德拉科颈上。

德拉科无可奈何。

毕竟德拉科是哈利的天龙星，而哈利是德拉科的天魔星。


End file.
